Ion implanting is one method whereby material is introduced into a substrate. Energetic, charged atoms or molecules can be implanted into an outer surface region of the substrate, and/or deeper within the substrate depending upon the driving energy imparted to the atoms or molecules. In one typical use, ion implantation introduces conductivity enhancing dopant ions into and through the surface of semiconductor substrates, such as crystalline silicon. By selecting a suitable implant species, an implant dose, and implant energy, the artisan can form desired regions within a substrate.
Many ion implantation techniques drive the implanted species into the substrate from a direction perpendicular/orthogonal to a general/global orientation of the substrate. However in some instances, it is desirable to form an implanted region to be received at least partially beneath a structure or feature which is formed over the substrate. To accomplish the same, ion implanting can be conducted at an angle from orthogonal whereby an implanted region is received at least partially beneath a structure/feature that projects from the substrate. However, a trend within the semiconductor integrated circuitry fabrication industry has been to make the features both taller and closer together. Such can effectively preclude, or at least reduce, the degree to which an angled ion implanting method can effectively provide an implanted region to be received beneath a feature.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.